


Pandora

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Ruby normally thinks about what an angel does in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

It's not like Ruby normally thinks about what an angel does in bed, is more than half convinced all they do is quote the bible, braid each other's feathers and cry a lot. And she knows in her head that Castiel and Dean are together, can't help but know it when Sam comes into the room bitching about how he walked in on them. Again. But she's never managed to associate Dean and Castiel with _sex_ , with raw and primal _fucking_.

But now? After last week? It's all she can think of. It's not as if she'd meant to spy on them, but she'd been heading back to the room she was sharing with Sam and she'd had to go past their room to get there. And if the drapes had been closed properly, she _totally_ wouldn't have glanced in. But she did. And now she can't get the image out of her head.

Can't get rid of the image of Dean sitting on the bed while Castiel straddled him, hand around Dean's bicep and head thrown back as he sank down onto Dean's hard cock.

She'd felt herself getting wet, heat blooming low in her belly as she'd watched Castiel, watched _an angel_ , ride Dean Winchester like it was the most perfect thing in the world. She'd actually glanced around, wondering if there was anyone who could see her, before she'd realised she was seriously considering sliding a hand into her jeans, into her pussy, in the middle of a motel lot.

The line of Castiel's throat had been bared and Dean's hand had been on his shoulder, thumb stroking the vulnerable flesh. And she'd never seen it before, but underneath that trenchcoat and suit, Castiel was _damn fine_. Damn fine, and fucking himself on Dean's cock like it was going out of fashion. And Ruby'd needed to come _right the fuck now_.

She'd been back in her room within seconds, fingers tearing at the zipper on her jeans and hand sliding into her panties, into her pussy before the door was even closed. Fingers inside herself and thumb pressed against her clit and she'd come so hard she'd barely made it to the bed before she'd collapsed, panting.

And that was how Sam had found her, fingers still buried inside herself and about to start on round two. Not that he'd been complaining. Not when she'd pushed him on the bed and ridden him like a pony, ridden him like Castiel had ridden Dean.

She'd just started laughing when he'd asked her what had brought _that_ on, not entirely sure how to explain just how hot Sam's brother and his angel were when they were naked and screwing each other's brains out.

And now? Well, now she finds herself watching them more closely. Watching how Dean's hand rests in the small of Castiel's back, how they stand a little _too_ close for propriety. And when their respective doors close, she finds herself wondering what's going on in the other motel room. Is Castiel on his knees in front of Dean, Dean's cock down his throat and Dean's fingers in his hair? Or is Dean lying back, legs open and Castiel's fingers moving slickly inside him? Or is Castiel riding Dean, like last time? Are his hands on Dean's shoulders as he raises himself off Dean's cock only to slide back down, impaling himself over and over.

She doesn't know which one it is (although she's rather fond of the thought of the last one), but she knows she wants to see it again.


End file.
